FateExtra Queen's Garden
by DevilKingofFate
Summary: Hakuno was you average background-type character, but then he had suddenly got pulled into in this game of death within the Moon Cell known as the Holy Grail War. Even though he has his plate full of taking on his enemies, but the real danger is that can he handle his only help and ray of hope that his Servant Assassin?


It all started so suddenly without warning, which our time of peaceful days of school would shatter into pieces and the start of a nightmarish death game. This is my story of how everything went down with the Moon Cell also known as the SERAPH, the Holy Grail war and my name is Hakuno Kishinami, I was supposed to be just your average everyday high school boy and nothing more, but unfortunately fate had already decided something different for me.

* * *

WEEK 0, DAY ?

Like any other day, I headed to school with not much going, a bright sunny day and there standing there was the Student Council President Issei Ryuudou with his clean cut and combed black hair and wore glass that made him look like a strict intellectual student. He also wore a black high school uniform which is different from us regular students with brown uniforms, probably because he is the Student Council President, and the Student Council can wear a different set of uniforms. Not that I really cared for much of it either way just means it's another way to separate the normal from the elites. As I walked up to him, Issei asked me to show my Student ID to him with his robotic like tone, this guy is really too proper.

"Excuse me, please show me your identification." I gave out a small light sigh under my breath and showed him my Student ID to him. "Mhm, I see good morning to you Hakuno Kishinami good clean and proper with no signs of improper alterations of your uniform." Like I said he is away too proper for his own good. Well whatever I guess, I quickly move on in the school gates before he can finish what he had to say. "Yes, you're undoubtedly a model student within our academy!"

Huh? Is it just me or is he still talking as if I'm still standing in front of him? That's a little weird… As I thought that I continued my way to class and there I happened to meet up with my friend and classmate Shinji Matou, and as usual he is kind of surrounded by other female students.

"Hahaha, see ladies there is no way a genius like me could get these answers wrong!" Yup still showing off like always. Overconfidence is an understatement if you try to describe him, and he alters his brown uniform to look like he is one of the "cool kids" to match with his wavy dark blue hair that strangely similar to sea weed, and yet he doesn't seem to be getting any trouble from it. Maybe the school rules are more lax than I realized…oh well not really my problem to deal with. Still why do I have the strangest sense that something is…off.

"Wow, Shinji-kun you are right I hope you can keep tutoring me!" One of the girls smiles cheerfully at him as she praises him.

"That's right, but please stay with me more!"

"Hey no fair I was here first!" The girls begin to compete each other for Shinji's affection.

I quickly sat at my desk "Hee hee, Yo Kishinami how's a bland nobody like you doing this morning? As for me I'm at top of my game and there's nothing that'll bring me down." Shinji greets me in his own "friendly" way.

"Ah, right yeah I'm doing ok myself." I quickly replied to him as I'm slightly a little envious of how girls are all over him. It makes me wonder on how I can be just a little popular as well. Maybe having a cute girl with me would be nice, oh who am I kidding it's not like some beautiful goddess would descends from the heavens just to be with me.

Shinji smirks slyly with confidence and retorts, "Well that's fine and all but I'm going to be pretty busy with myself hee hee. So try not to be too boring around me." I only stare at him blankly with a slight wry smile. It makes wonder on how we became friends with a guy like him and a guy like me.

Wait a minute now that I think about it…when did become friends in the first place? As I try hard to remember everything was a blur and in return I started to get a splitting headache. "Nggh…!" What's going on why…can't I remember?

"Hey Kishinami you feeling alright?" For once Shinji is actually being generous despite him looking a little annoyed.

I quickly used this chance to ask him about it, "Hey, Shinji do you remember how we first met?"

"Huh?!" Shinji puts on a confused expression, not that I blame him for thinking it's a weird question. "Of course I do, just because you're not smart as me doesn't mean that I'm dumb enough to not remember anything." Cocky as always but as soon as he tries to remember. He too drew a blank and shows a puzzled expression. "Eh? Hold on…how?" It seems like he too is having some trouble of remembering.

This is just too weird first the Student Council President and now this? While I'm trying to process the missing information the bell rang our male teacher Fujimura Taiga walks into class looking cold and distant as all ways, but for some reason I get the feeling that this person and his name doesn't match at all considering he looks more of a European foreigner than Japanese…just what is wrong with me today?

"Morning Students and to your seats so I can begin the day." Everyone quickly did what Fujimura-sensei did as they shuffled around and got back into their seats and at the same time snap out of my and Shinji's trance. "Now then class we have a new student coming in joining us so be sure to make him feel welcome. You may come in now."

With Fujimura's order the new male student comes inside the class with an elegant and dignified manner, and he happens to look a little younger compare to me and Shinji, he also doesn't appear wearing our school uniform. Is it because of the School wasn't able to get him one on time? "Hello everyone I'm pleased to meet with you all my name is Leonardo B. Harwey, but I'd be happy if you all would call me Leo." He puts on a casual smile as he introduced himself as something like a politician or a noble.

The other students are starting to get a little rowdy and excited about having the new transfer student here with us, and the girls are giggling and trying to make passes at him with small gestures.

"Tch, as if this brat could be any special just because he happens to be a foreigner and talks a little fancy." Shinji lets out his disgust towards the new student. It looks like he had forgotten all about our conversation we just had. Well, I guess it's best to forget about it than to keep worrying about it.

As the day went along till lunch I headed up to the rooftop to eat my lunch, but just as I was about to open the door to the rooftop I see a beautiful looking girl with black hair in twin-tails and not wearing our standard or black uniforms but something that looks like casual clothing with a red long sleeve attach to the black skirt and black stockings to go with it. "Hmm, I looks like Leo Harway has decided to join in this time around, looks like things will be harder than I thought, I probably should think up some counter measures just to be safe." She quickly sighs to herself and begin to exit the rooftop and passes me by. "Oh hello looks like we'll have our hands full so be sure to do your best to survive." With that last statement she leaves before I could have a chance to say anything. Wait…survive? What did she mean by that, and who was that girl anyway?

I try my best to remember but again I drew a blank with a small headache but I manage to come up with a name. "Ah…damn headache, but it looks like that was Rin Tohsaka, I remember hearing some rumor about an ice queen like beauty who would always hang around the school rooftop. Huh, it's weird every time I try to remember something I get this weird headache." After that the day passed like no other, but that was only the beginning of my troubles.

* * *

WEEK 0 DAY ?

The next day I rushed by passing the Student Council President without showing my ID and he kept talking as I was the in front of him like a machine repeating what he said yesterday. "Now things are getting weird…" the reason why I was rushing was because I've getting more and more headaches for some reason. I managed to get to class to pass the day like any other and ironically my headach died down just as I entered the classroom, but instead of learning English we were being taught math instead by this Fujimura-Sensei. "…" I kept quiet fearing something…might happen something bad.

"Um Shinji-kun? I don't think this problem is correct, 2 + 2 = 5?" One of Shinji's fangirls who is hang around with Shinji took a look at a simple math problem and tried to coreect him.

"Oh shut up! As if you know anything about math in the first place!" Shinji on the hand is kind of acting like a kid and started to shout at his own fangirl.

I look away to avoid getting caught with any embarrassment and spotted the new transfer student Leo solving a rather difficult equation. "And with this you have X = 4. There it's actually pretty easy if understand the problem." He continues to smile nonchalantly as if it's something he is born with.

"Wow Leo-kun thank you for the help it became really easy to understand thanks to you."

"Yeah you're right, you are really smart! Not only that but good at everything else too, it's almost as if you can practically do anything!" It looks like he's doing ok fitting in, it really does make me think on everyone else but me can stand out in their own way. Then the end of the day went by pretty uneventful this time around, and made me think that maybe I was just overthinking things and it was all just coincidence….I was dead wrong.

* * *

WEEK 0 DAY ?

Today is the day that everything begun, again as I walked through the school gates and pass by Issei the Student Council President, repeating his role as usual like a broken record. I founded it pretty odd that he'd be talking to ghost or the air itself, but ignored it and headed to class. Like yesterday we were being taught by the wrong subject of class, and no matter what I do or think, I just keep getting this weird feeling that this is all wrong. When break came by I decided to head to the library to focus my thoughts and there I reached out to a book and picked it out. My eyes were widen with shock as I open the book up and looked inside. " " nothing was written inside of the book it all blank with pure white paper.

"What the hell? This can't be…it has to be some kind of joke." I start to panic as picked out more books and looked through them. And just like with the first one they were all blank with nothing on them. "I…I got tell someone about this!" I figured if I tell someone that I know then maybe I can get some help on what's going on around. I quickly dashed back to the classroom hoping to confide with someone. "Shinji!" I spotted Shinji lazing and bored around his desk

Shinji look to my way with a bored and irritated face. "What, what do you want loser?" Well at least his attitude of me never changes.

"Hey something really, really weird is going on here." I quickly replied to him and try to explain of the situation.

"Huh? Like what?"

"Well…" Right when I was about to explain, a strange announcement rang out.

"Participants of the Holy Grail way I would like to announce that the time has begun, choose your Servants and do your best to survive. Remember there is only one winner within the Moon Cell and those who loses…dies." The voice of the announcement was someone I've never heard from, a deep voice like that he must be a strong and stern man somewhere probably within his mid-thirties or so.

"What-?" I was shocked and unable to understand on what the announcement was talking about as all the other students began to leave class. When that happened, Shinji begins to laugh wickedly.

"keehehahaha! That's right! Now I remember this is the Holy Grail War, and I will not lose! I'm going to beat the game just like any other game and claim its prize!" Shinji then looks at me with a cocky grin. "Well Hakuno it's been pretty fun playing school with you but now the real games just had begun. Well I would say try not to die but we all know that's not going to happen. Hahahaha!" Shinji exits the classroom with his mocking laugh.

Just what is going on? And what is this Holy Grail War that everyone keeps talking about? Am…am I going to die if I just stay here? With those thoughts in my head I quickly ran out of the classroom and all around me the hallways were a mess with deep slash marks and broken walls and floors with and shattered glass windows. But that's not the worst of it while looking around me I see a few dead bodies as I felt a chilling air flowing up my spine. "This…This is a massacre!" I continued my running to flee from the scene until I spotted a student walking through of what seems to be secret entrance through a wall. With nothing to lose I decided to follow him hoping to make sense of all this, and walked through the wall. Here is a secret room like I thought but no sign of that other student, but there only seem to be one path ahead and as I decided to walk to forward something like a robotic manikin stood up facing me. I quickly jumped in fright as I turned around and ready to brace myself for it to attack. After a minute I looked at only to see it just standing there as if waiting for orders.

"Uh…Hello you're not going to kill me?" As I try to talk to it, it just stands there waiting for. Not knowing on what to trust I decided to keep my eye on it but it doesn't seem like he'll attack me. "I'm not sure on what to do, but I might as well move forward." With nothing else to lose I made my way forward as this effing follows me like a bodyguard and the more I move forward the scenery begins to change in both shape and form as I'm going through another world and before I knew it I arrived at place in open space on around decretive platform. "Where am I?" Confused on where I am I hear something running towards me with an aggressive speed. It was another Effing as it tries to strike me down my companion takes the blow defending me. Even though I was shocked on what just happened I quickly took in intuitive to strike back. "Quickly Attack as he's off-guard!" As commanded my Effing strikes at the enemy only to block my attack. "Damn, he caught on somehow."

At that moment the enemy struck back as I try to command my Effing to guard the enemy broke through its defense and destroyed it completely. Seeing my only ray of hope shattered into pieces in front of me I felt despair starting to overtake me as I feel on to my knees. The enemy walks up to me raising its arm to me ready to strike me down and finish me off for good. It was only at that moment I looked around that I saw the student that I was following was on the ground lifeless. This is it…I just know this is where I am going to die and there won't be anyone around to help me. With fear and despair swallowing me whole the Effing strike down on me stabbing at my gut, then I fell down and while I was waiting for the embrace of death to claim me I notice that it wasn't just that one student that I followed was here but a huge crowd of other students who had died here. At that moment I begun to think to myself is this really the end? Am I really just going to lay down and die pathetically just like everyone else around me? "No…" with what little strength I had left I struggle to get back up. "I…won't give up! I am going to survive this!" Even though the pain is rushing through all over my body I did my best to ignore it just so I can stand up. "You hear me, I'm telling you I am not going to die like this. Not like this!" I finally managed to stand back up as I held my stomach with my left arm, but then a voice was heard.

"Hoo, I like your style boy, despite being a nobody such as yourself and yet you somehow managed to interest me. Very well I'll do you a favor and present myself to you." At that moment the voice of a female both strong in power and beauty descends herself from the heavens. Just like her voice her figure could only be described as perfection, a peerless beauty wrapped in a dress dark as midnight with long raven-black hair to match. I was simply in awe. "Feel honored that I grace my presence with your audience, so are you worthy of becoming my Master?" Despite her beauty I can tell that she no ordinary human, I can feel that she hold much more power than I could imagine. Just who is she? And what did she mean by Master?

At the moment I noticed the enemy started to make his attack on us. "Watch out! Behind you!" I quickly try to warn her from an immediate danger.

"Hmph! How disrespectful." The mysterious woman quickly side-steps out of the was avoiding the attack and swiftly moves behind the Effing as she quickly constricts her enemy with a belt like object attached to the sleeves of her hand restraining her victim. "A worm like you have the galls to strike me at my back? And what's more when I was just in the middle of something as well. For that I give you death as punishment." The mysterious woman then looks at me with a light grin. "Your warning were vain to my ears, I had already anticipated this little miscreant and would have taken care of him with due time. But I must say I still did me of service, there may be hope for you yet boy." It seems like she is pleased on how I try to help her…even though could of taken care of it herself, but I noticed that the Effing that's restrained is no longer moving. I can tell that this woman is not exactly putting in arm strength to prevent him from moving, is it dead?

As I thought that a burning sensation cuts into the skin of my right hand. "Ngh! What the?" I look the top of my hand only to see red markings had appeared.

"Oh, so as it turns out you are my Master. Well I suppose beggers can't be choosers, but don't you dare disappoint me boy." She releases the Effing that she had been retraining as it completely crumbles onto the floor as if it was deconstructed and then faded away without a trace. The mysterious woman walks up to me with beautiful dark staring down to the very core of my soul. "To let you know I do not tolerate failure nor disappointment, so be sure to-Hey!"

Before I knew it my conscience had already started to fade as I collapsed on to the floor passed out from exhaustion as everything went dark.

* * *

 **Author's Notes** : Hello everyone I know it's been while or for those that are new to reading my projects, chances are I'm not all the way back just yet and it might take me a long while to make another post. But I promise you I'll try to post as soon as I can so please bare with me also this was pretty much rushed so please forgive me.

For a really long time I wanted to make some Fate/Extra fanfics with different servants after beating the first game. My first choice was Medusa Rider but I had putted that on hold for various reasons and probably thought that it wouldn't take long for someone else to make it because at the time Rider was a very popular character, well she still is just before Fate/Zero animated, but sadly it never happened and I regretted for not being the one to make it. The next one I was thinking of using someone of the Berserker Class because as it stated when you picked Gilgamesh in Fate/Extra CCC (which I haven't played…come on localize it please!) that Hakuno was a Master of a Berserker but had probably died when he/she was transferred to the far side of the moon. I began to think which Berserker I could use one was Lancelot because he is my favorite with in Fate/Zero, the other was Kiyohime because within the first game Caster said that she has is friends with Kiyohime as the E-mail each other, but the last one which I'm probably use if make another one is Minamoto aka Tittyserker! Because I've read this one comment mentioning Minamoto (as a joke) on a chapter of Fate/Extra CCC Fox Tail. I was like "that could be a thing." So in any case I hope I make those other two of Rider and Berserker somewhere within the future.

The reason I'm posting a Fate/Extra fanfic now is because Fate/Extella is coming out real soon on PS4 and PS Vita in America! WOOOO YEAH! So yeah I can't wait. If you haven't figured out the Servant's name that I used yet which you should have because the tag names on the story, but fuck it if you haven't because I don't know I'll just say it's Assassin of Red from Fate/Apocrypha. Reason why? Is because I think she is the best Assassin/Caster and sad and disappointed that there's only a small hand full of fanfics of her. So this is to up her popularity hopefully.


End file.
